Electrophysiological monitoring assists a surgeon in locating nerves within an obscured surgical field, as well as preserving and assessing nerve function in real-time during surgery. To this end, nerve integrity monitoring is commonly employed to monitor electromyographic (EMG) activity. During nerve integrity monitoring, sensing or recording electrodes are coupled to appropriate tissue (e.g., cranial muscles innervated or controlled by the nerve of interest, peripheral nerve, spinal cord, brainstem, etc.) to sense EMG activity. Stimulation, for example electrical stimulation or mechanical stimulation, can cause excitement of the tissue. During electrical stimulation, a stimulation probe applies a stimulation signal near the area where the subject nerve may be located. If the stimulation probe contacts or is reasonably near the nerve, the applied stimulation signal is transmitted through the nerve to excite the innervated tissue. In mechanical stimulation, direct physical contact of the appropriate tissue can cause excitement of the tissue. In any event, excitement of the related tissue generates an electrical impulse that is sensed by the recording electrodes (or other sensing device). The recording electrode(s) signal the sensed electrical impulse information to the surgeon for interpretation in the context of determining EMG activity. For example, the EMG activity can be displayed on a monitor and/or presented audibly.
Nerve integrity monitoring is useful for a multitude of different surgical procedures or evaluations that involve or relate to nerve tissue, muscle tissue, or recording of neurogenic potential. For example, various head and neck surgical procedures (e.g. parotidectomy and thyroidectomy) require locating and identifying cranial and peripheral motor nerves. In some instances, an electrosurgical unit is used to perform these surgical procedures. Current electrosurgical units include a conductive tip or needle that serves as one electrode in an electrical circuit which is completed via a grounding electrode coupled to the patient. Incision of tissue is accomplished by applying a source of electrical energy (most commonly, a radio-frequency generator) to the tip. Upon application of the tip to the tissue, a voltage gradient is created, thereby inducing current flow and related heat generation at the point of contact. With sufficiently high levels of electrical energy, the heat generated is sufficient to cut the tissue and, advantageously, to simultaneously cauterize severed blood vessels.
Due to the levels of electrical energy generated by electrosurgical units, systems for nerve integrity monitoring experience a large amount of electrical interference when used during electrosurgical procedures. The electrical interference can create incorrect neurogenic (nerve tissue) or myogenic (muscle tissue) signals. For example, during EMG monitoring, electrosurgical activity can create artifacts (e.g., false positives) as well as introduce a significant amount of noise in the nerve integrity monitoring system. As a result, current techniques involve using a probe to mute all channels of the nerve integrity monitoring system during an electrosurgical procedure. Thus, monitoring of EMG activity is typically suspended during operation of the electrosurgical unit. In order for a surgeon to prevent cutting a nerve with the electrosurgical unit, the surgeon will cut for a brief period and then stop cutting such that nerve integrity monitoring can be restored. If no EMG activity is detected, the surgeon can then cut for another brief period, while pausing intermittently to restore nerve integrity monitoring so as to prevent from cutting a nerve. This process is repeated until the surgeon is completed with the electrosurgical procedure. Without being able to monitor EMG activity during an electrosurgical procedure, the electrosurgical procedure can be cumbersome and time consuming.